The Bloody Reaper of Haven
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of Ozpin and Goodwitch offering Ruby a place in Beacon, another woman comes and represents Haven in Mistral. Her soon to be student Reese was stolen by Ozpin and therefore she has a free spot...for Ruby but with no Yang and with a completely different school Ruby doesn't quite stay the same. Instead...she becomes the Bloody Reaper of Haven, the Princess of Haven. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during her first fight with Torchwick, Goodwitch and Ozpin don't come along instead Ruby takes him down herself and someone else invites her to their school. AU OOC some Bashing some Femslash)**

Ruby smiled as she looked out of the bullhead window and at her new school. Her unusual encounter going through her mind as she thought of how she got here.

 _"A single second year student at Signal took out the renowned criminal Roman Torchwick using pure speed and a large customized scythe. Interesting." A woman with blue colored hair and piercing grey eyes said observing Ruby who was sitting in a small interrogation room with a plate of cookies in front of her, the girl was nibbling on a cookie with the womans permission._

 _"He surprised me with that red dust crystal but my Uncle and sister have done worse. Do you want a cookie?" Ruby said with a shrug after swallowing a bite of cookie, to the womans silent approval at her manners._

 _"No child I'm fine for now. Perhaps in a minute or two. You shook off the explosion as if it didn't even bother you." The woman said making Ruby giggle slightly._

Ruby observed her surroundings, bouncing ever so slightly in place as the bullhead began to dock. The older students were eyeing her curiously and slightly warily, wondering why she looked younger than them. Especially a blond girl with some red beads around her neck that looked a bit like a lioness.

 _"My semblance can super heat my body and cloths so I'm used to that, besides my sister and dads semblance center around fire… my sisters accidentally set my bed on fire with me in it five different times that I can remember before I turned four so all of my cloths and things are fireproof. Uncle Qrow says I'm all but fireproof at this point given how used to it I am." Ruby explained earning a nod from the woman._

 _"Well child you show amazing promise, more than I usually see in ones so young. Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon has managed to persuade two of my would be new students to attend Beacon instead, Pyrrha Nikos and Reese Chloris. My name is, as I'm sure you know, Sylvia Stone. I am the headmistress of Haven and I can find no reason to deny you admittance to my school if you wish to attend right now." Sylvia said smirking as Ruby perked up and smiled brightly at the woman, nodding her head happily._

Ruby began walking off of the ship and noticed the other new students already trying to establish dominance amongst themselves. So far a tall black haired boy and the lioness like girl seemed to be on top.

 _"Be warned that unlike Beacon Haven is a Grimm eat Grimm school. If you wish for your peers to accept you then you must prove yourself, you cannot show weakness and mercy. Don't worry kindness is not a weakness but you must temper your kindness with firmness and alertness. Be warned that you must be ready to fight and prove yourself to others and a scythe may not always be the best weapon."_

"This is no place for a kid. Why don't you go back home where you belong?" The rather tall black haired male twirling a Bo-staff said glaring as he stood in Ruby's path while Ruby smiled sweetly as she discreetly grabbed the hilt of the curved dagger hidden under her red cloak at the base of her spine.

 _"With your small build and your semblance a dagger would be an excellent back up weapon, you'd make a wonderful assassin. Here." Sylvia said unsheathing a small curved dagger from her waist and sliding it to Ruby who blinked and picked it up._

 _"Sharp blade, serrated edge, small hollow vein around the blade for holding dust or poison, decorated but practical hilt, pommel sharp enough to use as another blade for puncturing close up veins like the jugular, and a pair of wings etched into the flat side. Light weight and quiet." Ruby rattled off automatically as she examined the dagger, getting an amused and slightly proud look from the woman._

"Thank you for your concern but it's not me that you should worry about." Ruby said smiling happily at the boy while a crowd began to gather around eager to see something happen between the tall boy and the small girl who looked younger than the rest of them. Ruby idly noticed the lion like girl watching her with a wary but intrigued look to her face.

"And why is that? I bet one good hit would send you straight to the medical bay." The boy said glaring and making Ruby giggle slightly.

 _"Here is the sheath, on you the best spot would be at the small of your back. No one would see it under your cloak." Sylvia said tossing the sheath at Ruby who snatched it up on reflex and eyed it as well._

 _"Able to be easily concealed, generic at a first look so easily forgettable, rose etched into one side and angel wings on the other. Sturdy and sharp, able to be used to both block an attack and be used to stab or slice something. Enough room left on either side for a vial of dust or poison to be stored." Ruby said instantly as she put the dagger into the sheath which earned her a nod and proud smile from the woman._

 _"All true. That is my old dagger and I want you to keep it and prove to me you deserve your place in your new school." Sylvia said earning a wide eyed look from Ruby who nodded dumbly in agreement._

"My older sister is a brute strength fighter who has been known to punch fully grown men through more than a few brick walls and I spare with her anytime I'm able. Even if I don't then your hits can't hurt me if-" Here Ruby vanished in a flash of rose petals and re-appeared behind the boy with her new dagger at his neck.

"You can't hit me." Ruby finished as the boy paled slightly while everyone jumped at her speed. Their eyes widened at this, she was right. For all of their strength it wouldn't matter if they can't hit their target.

 _"Become strong Ruby. For only the strong can protect the weak. Now go and become the Bloody Reaper, my right hand amongst the freshmen." Sylvia said causing something in Ruby to click into place as she nodded deftly._

 _"And child?" Sylvia stopped Ruby from leaving to reach the bullhead in record time as the older woman snatched up one of the last two cookies, tossing the other at Ruby._

"Better luck next time and shouldn't you already know? Appearances are very deceiving." Ruby said smirking as she released the boy and vanished to the auditorium, leaving wide eyed seventeen year olds staring at the trail of rose petals.

 _"Welcome to Haven."_


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You seem younger than everyone else." The blond girl that reminded Ruby of a lioness noted looking at Ruby as they all prepared for bed, the girls in one large room together and the boys in another. All of the girls were either around their friends or around Ruby, trying to find out more about the speedster who was smaller than all of them.

"That's because I am. You all are seventeen…I'm fifteen as of last month." Ruby said easily, looking in a weapon magazine and contemplating whether or not she could had another form to Crescent Rose or not. Perhaps a small blade hidden in the shaft of the weapon? Or perhaps this interesting chainsaw weapon she saw a little bit ago. This new information caused all the older girls to freeze and stare at her wide eyed.

"You're just a cub!" The lion like girl said shocked and causing Ruby to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Cub?" Ruby questioned the term, earning a shrug from the blond girl who was wearing an almost monk like outfit. Most of the girls had changed into their pajamas by now except for Ruby and the lion girl.

"I'm a lion Faunus and most of the feline Faunus are more in tune with their animal sides than other Faunus." The blond said causing Ruby to nod slightly in acknowledgement.

"That explains it. Don't give me that look. I'm from Patch, we only care if someone breaks the law. Not a single person there cares if you're a Faunus or not, we're all people. Heck I have a friend who's a second year at Beacon this year and she's a rabbit Faunus with the cute rabbit ears. Shyest but nicest girl you'd ever meet." Ruby said rolling her eyes when she saw the lionesses shock at how easily she accepted it.

That caused the lioness to relax slightly. Patch was well known for accepting everyone no matter what as long as they obeyed the law and didn't cause any trouble.

"You must be very skilled to get accepted here two years earlier than anyone else, cub. My name is Arslan Altan." The lioness introduced herself causing Ruby to smile slightly up at her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is R-"

"Rose get your gear and get ready for a solo assignment!" Headmistress Stone said storming into the room and causing everyone but the Faunus and Ruby to jump. Well Ruby did jump but that was to her feet as she grabbed Crescent Rose which was in its compact form and made sure her cape was on securely.

"Details ma'am?" Ruby asked as she stood up straight in front of the woman, a carefully straight look on her face despite the hint of excitement in her eyes. A solo mission? Before she was even an official student? _Awesome_!

"We picked up a distress signal from an Atlas specialist. She's been captured by a group of White Fang and is being held just outside of the Mistral walls in the swamps. Given your speed, we're sending you in to retrieve her. We _would_ send a trained hunter or huntress but given her family name there's no time to find one suitable for the mission. Your mission is to get in, grab the specialist, and get out. If any of the White Fang get in your way you have carte blanch to incapacitate or kill them but the retrieval of the specialist is top priority." Sylvia said causing Ruby to nod, understanding why she was being sent in. Speed was her specialty after all.

"Wear your hood, we don't need White Fang storming the school if they recognize you." Sylvia ordered earning another nod as the girl flipped up her red hood so that her face aside from her mouth and chin was hidden from view as Sylvia typed something out on her scroll quickly.

"The details of the mission, including a picture of the specialist and the co-ordinates of the distress signal, have just been sent to your scroll. You leave immediately after committing the data to memory and all the doors out of the school are open so you don't risk crashing. Happy Hunting Reaper." Sylvia said causing Ruby's scroll to beep. At a nod from the Headmistress Ruby pulled it out.

Flicking it open at super speeds Ruby's eyes scanned the data and the picture of the white haired specialist in record time before she closed her scroll.

"White Fang with a captured Schnee woman…not a good combination. I'm leaving now ma'am." Ruby said before taking off in a burst of petals when Sylvia nodded and moved out of the way of the door.

"She's just a cub! Why is she going on a mission to a White Fang base on her own?!" Arslan nearly _roared_ as she turned to Sylvia who gave her a sharp look before smirking slightly.

"Because that 'cub' as you call her is more suited for speed, assassinations, or stealth missions than most trained Hunters and Huntresses are. Since time is of the essence, and none of the Hunters nearby are able to get there fast enough, naturally we send the person who _is_ the fastest. Don't worry, I personally saw that girl take down Torchwick after he tried to blow her up with a red dust crystal. Not only did it not have any effect on her but she still managed to best him when she only had _one_ weapon. Right now she has two weapons suited to her skill set and styles of fighting so she's twice as dangerous." Sylvia said smirking while the boys peeked out from their room across the hall to see what the commotion is all about.

"She hasn't learned how to use them both at the same time yet but she'll learn. She's still young, a 'cub' as you say, but she has more skill and talent in her than most of you…in fact from what I saw her skills may be on par with that of Pyrrha Nikos and yourself Ms. Altan." Sylvia said causing Arslan and everyone else's eyes to widen at this. Arslan had only ever tied with Pyrrha Nikos, who was famous for her wins of the dueling circuit, and the only reason Arslan wasn't as famous was because she saw the circuit as showing off which was 'useless' in her words.

"She is the Bloody Reaper of Haven…and her weapons reflect that position very well." Sylvia said, not knowing that at this very moment Ruby was already leaving the kingdom walls.

The only thing anyone noticed was a red flash and a trail of rose petals that were left in her wake before they slowly vanished into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Ruby stopped as she was perched silently on a thick tree branch just outside the White Fang building at the co-ordinates she had been given which were just inside of the swamps. She could see just inside of the small but not too small window and make out a splash of white amongst all of the blacks and greys of the building. Obviously the Schnee woman she was sent to collect.

"Keep an eye out but don't expect much. The army would try to get her back but they won't even know she's missing for a few hours at least." One White Fang guy told the others spread out amongst the perimeter. There was roughly ten of them outside of the building and only two inside keeping an eye on the Schnee whose file said her name was Winter, she was the eldest of a pair of sisters and the heiress of the Schnee fortune unless her father named her younger sister the heiress instead.

Ruby smirked as she observed their formation, none of them had any military or hunter training by the looks of it and didn't expect anyone to come for the specialist. Not this soon at least which means she had managed to keep the emergency signal hidden from them.

Using her semblance Ruby dashed to the 'shore' of the swamp and grabbed several of the stones that had the least amount of moss or grossness on them. Dashing back up to her perch Ruby took careful aim with the first stone and then tossed it into a tree trunk about a foot or two west of the base, making a loud 'thump' noise which distracted the Faunus out front.

She may have been given permission to kill them but she'd rather not despite how easy it would be. She just had to take out her dagger, pass by them at super speeds and slit their throats as she ran…but she didn't want too. She wasn't a cold blooded murderer.

"You three go first and check it out. You three go in as a surprise attack. The rest of us will stay here." The apparent leader ordered pointing at three of the Faunus, two deer, one that looked a bit like a mouse, and three that seemed more…amphibian than the others. Ruby was glad that there weren't any canine or feline Faunus here, she'd be found out in a heartbeat, apparently the swamp wasn't the ideal place for those with sensitive noses which worked to Ruby's favor.

Tossing a few more stones in random directions, even one a few feet behind her, and hitting trees each time to distract the Faunus even more, Ruby used the chance to quietly unlock the window and slip inside. She was really glad for her short stature when compared to her soon to be classmates. Because unless someone was her size or smaller or had a transforming semblance there was no way they were getting into here through this small window. Ruby landed on a small crate and unfurled Crescent Rose with a small series of quiet clicks that were heard by one of the two Faunus just below the crate.

"I thought I heard something." One of the remaining four guards muttered to his pall. Ruby smirk went unseen as she dropped down behind the two, causing them turn just in time to scream at seeing the mysterious red cloaked girl holding a giant scythe behind them before she knocked them both unconscious with a single hit from Crescent Rose's flat side.

"What's the problem?!" The other two Faunus, a bear and a was that a weasel?, were running over now while the prisoner, Winter, looked around rather calmly despite the ugly bruise on her cheek and her messed up hair and outfit.

"The Bloody Reaper has come to claim your souls." Ruby said, adjusting her voice so that they wouldn't be able to recognize it if they heard her talking without her hood on. Ruby instantly thought that she had seen too many anime and been hanging out with her sister too much...Headmistress Stone's new title for her probably didn't help.

"You're dead!" The bear growled as he tried to swipe at her with his large hands that had claws on them. Ruby stepped backwards and then back forwards at super speed, dodging his attack while making it look like it went right through her and only caused rose petals to fall off of her body without once disturbing her skin or outfit.

Ruby smirked in amusement as she remembered the first time she pulled that trick on her Uncle Qrow. He was terrified when he thought he had killed her…then both pissed and amused when he found out what she had done. Yang and their dad Taiyang had thought the whole thing was hilarious naturally.

"W-what are you?" The bear asked staring at the girl wide eyed and pale while the weasel already ran off yelling about a spirit coming to claim his soul.

"I am the Bloody Reaper. Leave now and I will let you live another day. Stay…" Ruby trailed off as she pulled off one of her dads favorite tricks and channeled her Aura to her eyes, making them appear to glow an ethereal silver color from beneath her hood. It was more effective than her dads glowing lilac eyes at least, her sisters glowing red eyes freaked people out more though. The bear paled further and backed up several steps before turning and running out into the swamp while Ruby snickered.

"You okay there Specialist Schnee?" Ruby asked snickering as she walked over and put up Crescent Rose, taking out her dagger to cut through the ropes binding the woman.

"Fine now. There's an aura suppressor around my neck if you wouldn't mind?" Winter said raising her chin to show the thin metal collar. Ruby nodded and began fiddling with the lock using the tip of the dagger, quickly unlocking the collar that fell to the floor immediately. Her Aura immediately began healing her bruised cheek, but it was a bit weak due to being confined so thoroughly for what must have been about thirty minutes or so by now.

"Thank you. Who are you?" Winter asked as she stood, stumbling slightly thanks to her legs going to sleep on her and causing Ruby to scope her up bridal style much to the older woman's shock and embarrassment.

"The rescue team. I'll tell you more when we're out of the hostile zone. Your weapon?" Ruby asked earning a nod and a finger pointed towards the rapier that Ruby instantly grabbed and pressed into the older womans hands.

"This might feel unpleasant but it's the fastest and most efficient way to get you out of here." Ruby warned as she kicked open the door to the base and strolled out casually, hopping onto vines and tree roots that were above the water level. Winter merely nodded and braced herself for whatever the girl was about to do as several White Fangs dashed over and stared wide eyed and a few trembling.

As soon as she saw the first White Fang grunt point his gun at her and Winter, Ruby dashed back into Mistral's walls leaving a trail of rose petals where she had stood and a rumor about a reaper wearing a bloodstained cloak to float around the White Fang.

Of course Ruby laughed herself hoarse when she heard the first rumor about the 'Blood Reaper' reach the regular populace about a week later.


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

The morning after saving Winter who had stayed the night at Haven for some reason, Ruby woke up to her scroll vibrating beside her.

"Hello?" Ruby asked groggily as she answered it.

"Hey sis. How's Haven treating you?" Ruby's older sister Yang asked cheerfully.

"Fine. Got initiation this morning. How's Beacon?" Ruby asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes.

"Eh it's okay, bout to start initiation myself. There are some pretty hot guys here at least." Yang said causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"Just don't make me an Aunty yet or tell me about your conquests and I don't care." Ruby said earning a squawk from her sister.

"Cubling? Who is that?" Arslan asked entering the room and seeing Ruby on her scroll.

"My older sister, Yang, she's a student at Beacon. Yang that's Arslan, one of my classmates." Ruby said causing Arslan to nod slightly.

"You should get ready Cubling. Initiation is in twenty minutes." Arslan said causing Ruby to smile at her slightly.

"Thanks Arslan. I'll call you before bed tonight sis, okay?" Ruby asked talking back into her scroll and earning an affirmative and a 'kick some ass Ru' from the elder of the two. Ruby smiled as she hung up before using her semblance to get dressed and ready in record time.

"Your speed is impressive, Cub. Here. Let me walk with so that the others do not try and attack you." Arslan said smiling at Ruby, pulling the girl to her side protectively.

"Thanks! You know you kind of remind me of my sister." Ruby said smiling up at the lioness who blinked at this for a second.

"How so?" Arslan asked curiously as she looked at the tiny girl that looked even smaller than normal beside her.

"Well you're both really warm. Yang has a fire/energy related semblance that makes her really warm and you're as warm as she is. You're both blonds…and you're both tall! You two also try to keep other people from attacking me!" Ruby ticked the reasons off of her fingers, causing Arslan to smile slightly.

"You are a cubling. A lion and lioness will _always_ protect cublings." Arslan said shrugging the rest of it off easily, with a secretive smile at the fire part.

"Oh that makes sense." Ruby said blinking slightly before smiling and causing Arslan to nuzzle the top of her head slightly.

"Indeed it does little cub." Arslan said causing Ruby to giggle at the affectionate gesture before the two of them arrived at the arena where the new initiates were gathering.

"Good it is time for the initiation to begin. Unlike Beacon, where you are launched off of a cliff into a Grimm infested forest,…we actually _care_ about our students health here. All of your names have been entered into the computer system and if you look on the screen you can see the selector." Sylvia said five minutes before initiation was due to start, directing everyone's attention to the large screen above her. Looking up everyone saw a list with all of their names and a picture beside their names on the screen that was split into two halves.

Ruby was suitably distracted from what she was saying when she realized that her sister would be launched into a forest right off of the bat!

"The system will cycle through your profile, listed skills, and any available information on you and then pair you with the person best suited to help you grow and learn as a hunter or huntress. After that is done each pair of partners will be cycled through the system again and matched with another pair to form a four man team that will help you grow and improve." Sylvia said causing everyone to nod slightly, that sounded better than being launched into a forest at least. Ruby finally started tuning in as soon as she heard a spar mentioned.

"After the team placements are done there will be spars to determine who is the top team to start with, the title for that team will be Alpha team and the runner up will be Beta Team and so on and so forth. Here at Heaven it isn't how hard you try that determines your position, it is how strong you are both alone and as a team. If you are not strong you will not survive to protect the weak." Sylvia said harshly, causing a few of the weaker willed teens to wince or look scared. Ruby wasn't fazed though…she could tell it was just the woman's way of making sure her students didn't die easily or any time soon.

"Being the strongest in the team spars will grant you several perks as a team such as the best of the freshmen rooms, the best bathing water, and some leeway on what you do so long as you remain the strongest and do not tarnish our school's proud and strong name." Sylvia said earning a few greedy or ambitious mutters from the other students, Ruby, Arslan and a few others were quiet and unbothered by this.

"After the team spars there will be pair spars, one set of partners versus another set until there is only one pair of partners left standing. The top pair will be the Alpha Pair, runner up is Beta Pair and I'm sure you get the idea. The higher up in the rankings in Pair spars gives the two partners more leeway than the lower ranking ones, this does not apply to their teammates. If one pair of partners was the Alpha Pair but their teammates were the Delta Pair then the Alpha Pair would be in charge over their Delta teammates and get more leeway with what they do or say." Sylvia said causing everyone to nod, it seemed like those that didn't know ahead of time were learning quickly that here…power meant everything. If you were the strongest, you were on top and got away with more.

"Finally before we are finished for today we will have singles Fights. One on one combat until finally there is a single student left at the top. For this student there is a new title that no one else in their year will have unless they beat that student in a fight in Combat Class. All of those fights will be one on one. The top student in the Singles Fight will be known as the Omega Student. The best of the year. Very rarely does any Omega student keep their status for more than a month so be warned." Sylvia said causing almost all of the students except Ruby and Arslan to murmur to each other at this. Ruby's eyes gleamed in determination, the best of the best…that's what she wanted to be…and she was going to work hard to get that title!

"The Omega student will be the student in charge of their year. Often the Omega students are referred to as the 'General' or 'Commander' of their year. If Grimm were to breach the school all of the years are expected to either find their Omega or a teacher or myself to get their orders. You do not go off halfcocked at this school. If you don't have all of the intel, do not go on the mission. I do not wish to bury any of you because you went off without thinking first." Sylvia said causing the students to gulp at the burying part while Ruby smiled slightly. She knew the woman cared for her students. Sylvia looked around and noticed everyone seemed to have taken what she said to heart, she caught Ruby's eye and smiled slightly at the girl who gave her a grin in return.

Sylvia's next words caused everyone to hold their breath as the screen began cycling.

"Good now we'll begin selecting the partners. System Start!"


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Ruby tried to pay attention, she really did…but she was fifteen and speed made it hard for her to concentrate on something that was going soooooooooooo slow. Ruby idly noted a blond monkey faunus boy being paired with a blue haired boy before she heard her name.

"Ruby is paired with Arslan." Sylvia announced as the system began cycling through more names, pairing some guy named Sage with some guy named Scarlet.

"I'll keep an eye out for you cubling." Arslan promised, smiling warmly as she nuzzled Ruby's hair.

"I'll make sure no one hurts you too Arslan." Ruby said smiling brightly as she snuggled slightly into Arslan's side.

"Bolin is paired with Nadir. And that is the last of the pairs. Now for the teams." Sylvia said causing Ruby to look up curiously, noticing the black haired bo-staff boy who she held the dagger too yesterday being paired off with a nervous looking pink and brown haired boy.

"Our first team is team SSSN…Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune." Sylvia announced once the system dinged and showed their pictures and names on the large screen.

Ruby glanced over at the four boys who were grinning (the blond monkey), acting cool (the blue haired one), eyeing the others (the tall black muscular guy), or smiling weakly (the red haired one) at each other.

"There's our team cubling." Arslan said quietly, causing Ruby to blink as she glanced around before looking up at the screen. Two other teams had been formed while she wasn't paying attention and now they were the only team left.

"Finally is team ABRN…Arslan, Bolin, Ruby, and Nadir." Sylvia announced causing the two girls to look at the two boys.

"You have two minutes to get to know each other before the fights begin." Sylvia told them as the teams grouped up, Ruby eyeing the two boys. Bolin knew what he was doing with a bo-staff but he smirked arrogantly as he walked over, Nadir timidly following him.

"So you're my teammates? Try not to drag me down you two, I know she can at least hold her own." Bolin said sneering at Ruby and Nadir before smiling at Arslan who scowled at him.

"Considering you can't even _touch_ me, I should be telling you not to drag _me_ down. My name is Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to be working with you. I'm a speed, stealth, and mid to long range specialist...could also be considered an assassination specialist." Ruby said smirking at Bolin who scowled at her while Arslan smiled and Nadir chuckled weakly.

"My name is Arslan Altan. I am a lion Faunus, close combat specialist and well trained with my Rope Dart." Arslan said showing them her Rope Dart briefly before hiding it again.

"My name is Nadir Shiko. I…I am not very good with words but I have a sword that transforms into a machine gun…I'm not very strong but I have good aim. Mid-range to close-range specialist." Nadir timidly went next causing Bolin to scowl harder as Nadir showed his weapon in sword form, turning it into a gun and then back quickly.

"I'm Bolin Hori. I'm a staff user and adept at Dust Usage." Bolin said spinning his staff slightly to prove his point. Ruby hid her smirk as she began to survey the other students, let everyone think she only had a dagger. It would be their downfall later.

"Well given our team's diversity just with weapons we might not have much of a problem with anyone but team SSSN." Ruby said looking around at all of the other students who were showing each other their weapons.

"How do you mean cubling?" Arslan asked looking at Ruby who blinked before grinning and pointing towards an all guy team that was wearing armor and showing off swords with the leader having a mace.

"Those guys only have swords, one of them is an ice sword yes but still not that dangerous, and one mace that has a shotgun mechanism hidden in it with bullets able to come out of the topmost spike of the mace. They aren't much of a threat, especially given how much they're boasting. Cocky, arrogant, and relies mainly on their armor and aura to shield them from damage. Just snipe them off or take em out from a little ways out of range and they're down." Ruby said, not paying attention to Winter and Headmistress Stone behind her with their eyebrows raising.

"Over there. Those girls? The lead girl has Gauntlets, my sister fights using those so I have experience against a gauntlet user, her's has more of a pistol mechanism instead of the shotgun my sister uses so we just have to snipe her off like against those boys. Her teammates have a pair of daggers, a sycamore, and another dagger user. The daggers are Dust daggers so naturally they're a bit dangerous but just stay out of their range and those two are near useless. The sycamore is more dangerous, especially since the changing mechanism on it turns it into a rifle but if you manage to get inside her guard then she's as good as done." Ruby said pointing discreetly to each of the four girls as she talked. Her teammates eyes got wider and wider with each word out of their mouth while the two adults eyebrows shot further up the more she talked.

"Team SSSN though has a cutlass and a flintlock pistol that has a grappling hook on the butt of the pistol, effective for mid and close range and able to get in close using the grappling hook. He also has a slim but obviously toned build, so he's an agile fighter. The leader has a pair of nunchucks that have the connecting mechanism attached to the inside ends so they can turn into a collapsible staff and it's incredibly likely that he has a gun hidden inside of both nunchucks. He also is obviously athletic, given what I saw of his 'dominance' fight outside the bullhead, he uses parkour or something like that and require mobility in a fight." Ruby said pointing at the two boys she mentioned.

"The tall one with the tattoos uses a giant sword, and is obviously strong, but it doesn't have any noticeable changing mechanisms which means that he'd be easy to snipe from afar if he isn't well trained and he likely can't form a counter quickly after his attacks are dodged or blocked. The blue boy has a gun that turns into a trident, and a guandao form, all of which seem to be lightning based, which gives him almost all of the ranges and if he hits you with the electricity from his weapon then it will likely mess with your nervous system since that is mostly electrically signals. They'd be a much more versatile and dangerous opponents than the other two teams, especially if they work well together." Ruby said finishing it up as she pointed at the last two boys before looking back at her team who were all staring at her wide eyed or gaping openly.

"W-What?" Ruby asked shyly and nervously at their looks. Had she done something wrong?

"How can you tell all of that?" Bolin asked staring at the girl wide eyed and causing her to grin sheepishly. Her answer caused them all to merely stare at her for a little longer.

"I like weapons so I learned a lot about…well…every kind of weapon I could."


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"First match is Team SSSN versus Team RBLE (ruble)." Stone announced a little later as the two teams made their way up the stage, both all boy teams sizing each other up. Ruby watched avidly, mentally recording their fighting styles which were almost exactly as she had described them to be, and making notes on who was weak to what kind of attack and who was strong at what.

Out of the corner of her eye Ruby noticed Arslan doing the same thing while also in a slightly protective stance in front of her, Bolin and Nadir were looking towards the fight as well and whereas Bolin was sneering at the rather one sided match Nadir was watching with narrowed and thoughtful eyes before his gaze flickered to her for a few seconds.

Holding his gaze out the corner of her eye Ruby saw Nadir smirk ever so slightly before he darted his gaze to Bolin, then to Arslan, then back to Ruby before nodding at her slightly and returning to watching the fight.

Hmm so there was more to Nadir than meets the eye? She'd have to ask him later. Right now it was their turn to fight against the all-girl team, SLME (Slime).

"Time to see if the little brat is as good as she pretends to be." The apparent 'leader' of the team, Selina, said sneering at Ruby who gave her an innocent smile that had the two dagger wielders melting while Ruby felt Arslan tense beside her at Selina's words and tone towards the smallest girl.

"Begin!" Headmistress Stone said causing Ruby to grin sweetly at the team in front of her before in a blur of pure speed Ruby had unsheathed her dagger and hacked away at her opponents aura faster than anyone without enhanced vision could follow... and even then it was iffy on if they could follow her speed.

In less than a minute the only one on the enemy team left still combat ready was Selina who was frozen staring at Ruby wide eyed and slack jawed like everyone else as a virtual storm of rose petals gently fell to the floor and covered the arena as they began to dissolve. No one had even been able to react before the red reaper was done with the other three. Heck the three she just took down were still standing their, not having been able to move a muscle, as they gaped at the tiny huntress-in-training.

"Aww you're too boring! It's no fun fighting someone who won't fight back." Ruby said pouting at Selina as she reappeared beside Arslan who stared down at the small reaper impressed while Selina was pissed.

"You little-!" Selina said snapping into a rage as she got ready to attack Ruby. As soon as she got within punching distance of the red reaper, who didn't even look like she noticed the girl charging her …she was met with a fist to the face curtesy of one Arslan Altan who scowled at her as she was knocked out from the force of the hit.

"Nice punch." Ruby said giggling as she poked Selina with her finger.

"Thank you cubling. She should have known better than to focus solely on one person in a team of four." Arslan said smiling down at Ruby in fond amusement as the small girl poked Selina one more time before they left the stage, Selina's teammates looking embarrassed as they dragged their 'leader' behind them.

"It's one of my sisters favorite strategies when she actually bothers to plan something. She pisses them off until they can't think straight and then punches them through a roof. Simple but effective." Ruby said grinning and shrugging her shoulders slightly as everyone merely stared at her.

"One of my favorite is to distract them and piss them off then take them down quickly. It's more fun that way." Ruby continued innocently as Headmistress Stone announced that the next fight would be between Team RBLE and Team SLME as soon as Selina was woken up…which was very soon thanks to one of her teammates slapping her repeatedly.

"Aww man I can't see." Ruby said pouting when she stood on her tip toes to try and see over Bolin and the blue haired guy from Team SSSN who were in front of her.

"Allow me little one." The tall dark skinned guy from Team SSSN said picking Ruby up gently and placing her on his broad shoulder while Arslan tensed and glared at him in warning.

"Thank you mister!" Ruby said hugging the tall guys head happily as she watched the fight.

"Anytime squirt." The tall boy grunted smiling slightly as Ruby watched the fight eagerly, devouring their fighting styles and weaknesses as she analyzed them like she did weapons as the girls mopped the floor with the boys.

"Next is Team RBLE vs. Team ABRN." Headmistress Stone said causing Ruby to cheer happily as she stood on the boy's shoulders, doing a backflip off of them and landing cleanly on her feet.

"You guys just can't get a break can you?" Ruby asked grinning at the all boy team before looking at the two boys on her team.

"Do you guys wanna take them down or should I do it?" Ruby asked causing Bolin to sneer at her as he strode forward with his staff in his hands, obviously indicating that he'd fight. As soon as the fight started, the enemy team rushed them only making Bolin smirk as he knocked them all back and out easily.

"They weren't even a workout." Bolin said rolling his eyes as he walked back to his team boredly and a bit arrogantly.

"Eh we can't all be badasses otherwise the Grimm would already be extinct." Ruby said shrugging and causing everyone to stare at her surprised for the curse. Headmistress Stone couldn't help the rather maternal sounding reflex at that moment.

"Language Ms. Rose."


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was about a half hour later and Ruby was grinning and nearly bouncing in place happily beside Arlsan as team ABRN was crowned the Alpha Team.

"Now for the pairs fights." Stone said smiling slightly at the young girls exuberance and excitement.

"First off we'll determine who the Alpha pair of the Alpha team is. Arslan and Ruby versus Bolin and Nadir." Stone announced making Ruby grin excitedly as she looked at her teammates.

"May the best pair win." Ruby said bouncing in place excitedly as she pulled her dagger and got into a stance with Arslan at her side.

"We plan to." Bolin said arrogantly as he twirled his staff. Nadir however gave a small smile and nodded his head at the girl.

"Arrogance will be your downfall." Arslan said falling into her stance. Bolin just scoffed as the fight was signaled to start. In a heartbeat Bolin was dashing towards Arslan and Ruby, moving to slam his staff down on Ruby without even seeing what Nadir was doing.

Ruby jumped back a bit, no semblance added, and was about to counter but Arslan did that for her by slamming her open palm into Bolin's side which sent him skidding. Ruby blinked for just a split second before she grinned as she did a super speed drop kick to Nadir, who was attempting to attack Arslan from behind. More than a few of the audience members jaws dropped when Nadir went flying halfway across the stage due to the momentum and force behind the kick.

Everyone else could only stare as Arslan and Ruby worked together like a well-oiled machine. Ruby would dash in and attack or enrage the two guys, then dash back to Arslan's side with the guys chasing her to try and hit her only to be blindsided by the lioness. And once the boys got used to that tactic, Arslan would flat out beat the boys to a pulp before Ruby dashed in and started hacking at their aura again and pulling childish faces which made Nadir laugh and Bolin go into a rage.

Finally after about five minutes of this Nadir and Bolin were almost out of aura and Bolin just charged at Arslan, blocking Nadir from firing at the lioness and making his shot go wide when he tried to avoid hitting his own partner.

"You really should try to work with your partner more. He's done more damage to us than you have." Ruby said dashing in front of Bolin and blocking his staff with her knife, deflecting it.

"I don't need to be told how to fight by a little brat!" Bolin roared as he tried to hit Ruby who deflected it again, knocking his guard wide open and jumping back as Arslan dashed in and slammed her open palm into his exposed chest which sent him flying into Nadir and out of the arena.

"Winners! Ruby and Arslan!" Headmistress Stone announced causing Ruby to cheer as she jumped on Arslan, hugging her neck from behind. Arslan stumbled and blushed a little bit but didn't say anything as she merely nodded at her headmistress and walked back to the other students who avoided her mostly, except for team SSSN…and she didn't let Ruby down so now the red caped girl was riding on her back piggy back style.

"You're incredibly light little one." Arslan said glancing back at the girl with a small smile, carrying her easily.

"My semblance burns up calories faster than I can eat them so I'm usually underweight. My weapons weigh more than I do actually…It also means that I generally have to eat a lot of high calorie foods." Ruby said shrugging slightly as she wrapped her arms and legs around Arslan, looking a bit like a baby koala.

"That doesn't sound very good." Arslan murmured worriedly as she held Ruby on her back, not bothered in the slightest.

"Eh I'm used to it. As long as I can eat some high calorie foods or snacks I'll be fine, I can't skip meals if I'm going to use my semblance frequently though because then I'll pass out from starvation and be severally underweight and it takes me a while to recover from that. Not fun at all." Ruby said scrunching her nose up at this and making Arslan tense slightly.

"You were starved before?" Arslan asked with a growl to her voice as she watched Sun and Neptune begin to take down their opponents. The way the Alpha pair was determined was simple. The Alpha Pair of the Alpha team was figured out first and then the winners of the next match between two randomly chosen pairs would have to fight through all the other pairs before fighting the Alpha pair. If the Beta Pair of the Alpha team beat all the others then there was no rematch for the title of Alpha Pair between the team.

"It was an accident just after I started Signal. They weren't aware of what my semblance did to my body yet and I collapsed after about a week of the other students stealing my food or not giving me enough to eat. My sister was _pissed_ when she found out…I think the training room still has the burn marks from when she beat the people responsible to a pulp…" Ruby said blinking for a moment before getting distracted by the fight going on again. Her and Arslan both were watching the fight, cataloging every tactic and move the two different sets of partners made and noting who worked well together and who didn't.

"I don't blame her. I would do worse." Arslan commented watching as Sun and Neptune continued to fight the rest of the students, finally losing against Nadir and Bolin thanks to Nadir's well planned out trick of using Bolin's arrogance to their advantage. Next to them Winter hummed out an agreement while Ruby just gave a small shrug of her shoulders. Her next words causing Winter's head to snap around in disbelief as she gaped at the tiny girl.

"My dad did and that's before Uncle Qrow got involved."


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Of course you're related to that drunken idiot." Winter said pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"You know my uncle." Ruby said, not asked as she looked at the specialist who nodded her head slightly.

"We have a hate-hate relationship. He annoys the crap out of me, I try to remove his tongue." Winter said shrugging it off as nothing, causing a few people around her to stare at her in disbelief while Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like half the women who know Uncle Qrow." Ruby said honestly, earning a small smile from Winter.

"I don't doubt that. Looks like you and Arslan have to fight again." Winter said noting that Ms. Stone had just called for the tiny red caped girl and her partner.

"Really? Let's go!" Ruby said grinning excitedly as she ran towards the stage, Arslan hot on her heels.

"Sage and Scarlett versus Ruby and Arslan for the position of Alpha pair! Begin." Headmistress Stone said causing the four to eye each other warily and calculatingly.

Ruby got bored of waiting the same time that Sage apparently did and ran at the two girls. Ruby noticed something and grinned at Arslan as she motioned to it with her eyes. Arslan followed her gaze and looked a bit confused as she kicked Sage away.

"Arslan trust me please. Swing me up onto the banner above the arena and distract them for a second." Ruby whispered so that only a nearby Faunus could hear, making Arslan frown and shake her head.

"It'll work." Ruby muttered shooting her partner a small pout as she dodged one of Scarlett's bullets.

"Too risky. Not worth the effort if it doesn't work." Arslan muttered when she and Ruby were close enough again, causing the red reaper to frown heavily and give her partner the stink eye.

"Fine then I'll do it myself as soon as I can figure out how." Ruby muttered back angrily just as Scarlett managed to grab her dagger with his grappling hook.

"Now what will you do since you don't have a weapon?" Scarlett asked smirking at Ruby who grinned at him.

"Oh please you think that was my only weapon? Sorry to burst your bubble but that wasn't even my _main_ one. I got that weapon as a gift two days ago." Ruby said making everyone, even Arslan, look at her wide eyed. She…had only had the dagger for two days? But she was already one of the best dagger users the rest of the students had seen!

"Besides who says I'll need my main weapon? Don't you remember what my semblance is?" Ruby asked rolling her eyes and earning confused looks.

"Speed and rose petals, so?" Sun called from the crowd confused and making Ruby give a vicious grin that had them backing up a bit. She was cute normally but she was downright _terrifying_ when she grinned like that.

"Think for a second. Speed and momentum…plus punches and kicks…that equals?" Ruby trailed off questioningly while Sage and Scarlett paled a bit as that clicked in their minds. Ruby didn't bother letting anyone else answer as she dashed forward and slammed shoulder first into Scarlett's midsection, sending him flying out the arena.

"A hell of a lotta pain for anyone on my enemies side." Ruby said answering her own question with a grin as she turned towards Sage who eyed her and held his sword in a defensive position. Ruby gave him a sweet smile and sped over to him, he held the sword out in front of him in a guard position but Ruby jumped over it. She landed on his shoulders and sent him face first into the floor where Arslan slammed him out of the ring.

"Alpha pair! Ruby Rose and Arslan Altan. There will be a quick lunch break for everyone to regain their Aura and rest a bit before these two will fight to see who the Omega is and who is merely the Alpha. I suggest you two use this opportunity to make plans and strategies." Headmistress Stone said making the two nod and separate as Ruby went to reclaim her dagger from Scarlett who handed it over easily, massaging his stomach where she had rammed him.

"So what is your main weapon?" Scarlett asked as he handed over the dagger while half of the students were surrounding Ruby and the other half surrounding Arslan, showing who they supported.

"Now that's a secret. Have to keep some of my aces now don't I? Only two people here know what my main weapon is because they saw me use it." Ruby said grinning mischievously up at the red haired boy who nodded in understanding at that.

"Who would that be?" One of the girls from Team SLME, not the leader though since she was over by Arslan, asked looking confused.

"Headmistress Stone, since she saw me stop a robbery in Vale with it before I got the dagger. Then there's Winter since I didn't want to use a new weapon on a rescue mission and risk messing up badly." Ruby said smiling as she looked up at the white haired specialist who gave her a small smile.

"So do you have a plan for beating Arslan?" Another of the SLME girls asked as she looked towards the lioness who had Selina, RBLE, Bolin, Sun, and Neptune around her as she ate a sandwich while Ruby quickly scarfed down three sandwiches and two cookies.

"Yep and she won't be expecting it either." Ruby said her eyes alight with mischief as she eyed the banner above the ring. Arslan thought it was too risky, thought that there was no way that Ruby would risk losing a fight on a long shot halfcocked plan…and she was right. Ruby wouldn't risk a fight on a long shot halfcocked plan, but a medium shot _fleshed out_ plan…well that was a completely different story right there.

"…Why do I have the feeling that you're going to do something incredibly reckless and insane that no one else would even think of doing?" Winter asked sighing as she looked at the small girl who grinned up at her widely. Her response had Winter actually face-palming as the girl cheerfully polished off four more cookies and another two sandwiches.

"Because you know my Uncle who taught me most of my fighting skills!"


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY Ruby goes to Haven**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ready Cub?" Arslan asked eyeing the girl as she got into a fighting stance.

"Whenever you are." Ruby said her eyes glinting with mischief as she held her dagger and it's sheath at the ready in a reverse grip.

"Begin." Stone said before jumping back from the ring as the two rushed each other, not wasting a moment. Ruby dashed around Arslan and nicked her aura with both the sheath and the knife itself as she began her plan. Arslan managed to get her rope dart around Ruby's foot and tripped the girl, before sending her high into the air with a punch to the gut.

Ruby smirked at that as she was forced into the air near the banner she had been eyeing. Perfect.

Twisting in mid-air Ruby grabbed the banner and grinned down at Arslan. Cutting one string holding the banner up, Ruby and the banner both swung downwards at an angle. Arslan's eyes widened as she dodged to the side only for her aura to still be nicked by Ruby's knife.

Arslan launched her rope dart at Ruby as the girl scampered up the banner, missing by a centimeter and nicking the girls aura a bit as Ruby turned and stuck her tongue out at the lioness.

Arslan smirked as she yanked the rope back, pulling the rest of the banner loose while Ruby damn near grinned at this as she hung on. Yes her plan was working! Waiting until the banner was too close for Arslan to dodge it, Ruby used her speed to dash away from the lioness whose eyes widened as the banner fell on her.

Quickly grabbing the ends of the banner, Ruby raced around Arslan before she could escape. Effectively tying the lioness up in the banner and rendering her incapable of movement.

"Told you that plan would have worked." Ruby said sticking her tongue out at the lioness as she hacked at the girls aura, taking her time since Arslan was at 50% aura by now, and Ruby herself wasn't much better off at 55%.

"Hm?" Ruby hummed confused when she saw a small orange yellow glow from the banner aimed right near her. Her eyes widened as she dashed around to the other side, just in time for a fireball to fly from where Arslan had been tied up and burn away the banner.

"I expected that to hit you." Arslan said looking at Ruby and earning a snicker from the reaper.

"Oh please, after my older sister set my bed on fire more than once when I was five, I can recognize fire _anywhere_. Helps that I'm all but flameproof." Ruby said grinning at Arslan who raised an eyebrow at this while Ruby eyed the screen that showed their auras, noting that Arslan's had gone down when she used the fireball and that it was dropping a point or two every couple of seconds.

"You're the best challenge I've had in a _long_ time cub." Arslan said as she threw another fireball at Ruby who ducked under it calmly, no use in wasting her aura after all when she could just dodge. She coughed harshly though when Arslan sprinted the distance and slammed her fist into Ruby's stomach again.

"You're not half bad yourself." Ruby said smirking as she glanced up at Arslan with her amused silver eyes, still bent double on the lioness's fist. A flash of silver was the only warning Arslan had before the dagger in Ruby's hand swiped towards Arslan's tanned, unprotected, throat. Eyes widening Arslan stumbled back to avoid the knife, only for it to cut into her aura and diminish it a good bit before the sheath of the blade slammed into Arslan's stomach after being thrown by Ruby.

Ruby was now at about 45% aura and Arslan was at 35% and dropping slowly but steadily.

"What the?" Arslan was confused as she glanced at her aura, making Ruby snicker.

"Hey just cause it's a dagger doesn't mean it's a one trick pony. There's a special type of poison that slowly eats through your aura on one side of the blade and if you get hit with the other side…well…try and figure that one out." Ruby said smirking as she flipped her grip on the dagger so that it was held in a normal grip instead of a reverse grip.

A flash of red and a glint of silver was all the warning Arslan got as her enhanced senses worked double time to try and figure out where the girl would come from.

"Got you." Arslan said smirking as she twisted to the left just in time to smash her fist into Ruby's dagger and send it flying away, nearly impaling Sun who let out a yelp.

"Well there went my new dagger…and I'm guessing that my speed trick won't work on you like it did on Scarlet and Sage…oh well. Guess you get to see what my _main_ weapon is now." Ruby said smirking slightly as she reached underneath the back of her cape, causing Arslan to pause mid kick in curiosity.

She was eager to see what kind of weapon Ruby was used to using instead of the dagger…nothing could have prepared her for the sight of the highly customized rifle barrel pointing at her in a heartbeat.

A blast from the gun dinged off of Arslan's aura, knocking it down to 25%, and sent her skidding back from the power behind it as she gripped her stomach where the bullet would have hit if it hadn't been a blank. Looking up at all the gasps and murmurs Arslan watched stunned as Ruby twirled around and the rifle got thinner and longer and thinner and eventually stopped.

"A _scythe_?!" Neptune yelled out in disbelief. Scythe's were the rarest and hardest to use weapon he knew of! His trident was only slightly behind it!

"That's right. This here is my sweetheart, Crescent Rose. Made her myself a year ago." Ruby said as she disappeared from in front of Arslan and suddenly appeared behind her, rose petals in her wake as she sliced Arslan's aura to pieces.

"And she's what I'm most proficient in." Ruby said before re-collapsing the scythe and putting it back under her cape where it was completely hidden.

"Wha-" Arslan was confused by the girl suddenly putting her weapon away until Stone called out the outcome of the match. Everyone was either fuming or stunned when the realization hit them that the girl was basically _playing_ with all of her opponents this entire time, only getting slightly serious with Arslan!

"Arslan is out due to Aura! Winner and Omega student for the moment is Ruby Rose!"


End file.
